


Tanabata

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Festival, Fluff, M/M, Tanabata, the Zaizens + Ema make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yusaku's always avoided going to the Tanabata festival, Takeru is determined to change that.





	Tanabata

"Tanabata festival? Yeah that's later this week, why?" asked Kusanagi as he turned some hotdogs over on the grill.

"Are you going to be going?" asked Takeru.

He nodded, "I always do. Festivals make everyone hungry after all." He looked at Takeru and frowned, "You look bothered, is something wrong Homura-kun?"

Takeru sighed, "I mentioned it to Yusaku earlier and he brushed me off, said he wasn't going."

"Ah, is that what this is about," said Kusanagi with a sad smile. "I've been trying to convince him for years to come to the festival but he won't go."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just says there's no point."

Yusaku sighed, pushing his pencil about the table. He'd all but forgotten about the festival until Takeru had brought it up at lunch, effectively trapping him in a conversation he couldn't escape from. Why was it such a big deal anyways?

"So what is this festival anyways?" asked Ai. "Sounds big if Takeru-chan was asking about it."

"It's a summer festival," said Yusaku as he sat up in the chair, watching as the pencil rolled across the table, stopping when it hit the duel disk.

"Sounds like a big party to me."

"I suppose it is in a way," said Yusaku. "Kusanagi-san sets up his truck and sells yakitori all night."

"No hotdogs?"

"Not at a festival. But don't give him any ideas, he might just start selling hotdogs on a stick."

"But you don't want to go?" asked Ai, tilting his head to one side curiously.

"No I don't."

It was just a festival, and one that happened every year to boot, what did it matter if he didn't go? Festivals always managed to make him feel lonely in a crowd, everyone was there with someone, a friend, a family member, a loved one, and he had no one. And the Tanabata festival especially made him feel lonely, especially considering what it was celebrating. And going with Kusanagi would mean he would probably help out with selling food, and he really didn't want to find himself spending the entire festival watching couples coming and going and feeling even more alone.

He hadn't gone for the last several years so why start now?

The answer to his question walked in the door only a few minutes later.

Takeru was determined, one way or another he was going to get Yusaku to come with him to the festival. Whatever the reason was that he had for not going, surely they could over come it together.

The Tanabata festival, Takeru had gone almost every year with Kiku, save for the one time when he came down with a cold and could barely get out of bed.

This would be the first time going to the festival somewhere that wasn't his hometown, so the idea of going was more exciting than usual this time. And of course it only made sense to go with Yusaku, he was his friend after all.

He just, wasn't sure how he was going to get him to go. He'd been really evasive at lunch about the festival, and if Kusanagi hadn't even been able to coax him into going then what chance did he have?

"Chin up Takeru," said Flame.

"Hm?"

"I'm sure Yusaku will want to go to this festival with you. He likes you, why wouldn't he?"

"F-flame!"Takeru sputtered, cheeks darkening slightly.

"I'm sure if anyone could convince him to go it would be you."

"Just, keep quiet, please," he muttered as he pushed the front door open. "Yusaku?"

"We're in here!" called Ai, leading Takeru into the kitchen.

"Ah Yusaku. I hope, I hope I didn't make you mad at lunch," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright," said Yusaku

"But you still owe me an answer, a proper answer," said Takeru.

"About?"

"About not going to the Tanabata festival."

Yusaku sighed, "I already told you I'm not going."

"Yes but why," asked Takeru. "Everyone else is going to be going, you'll be the only one not going. Even Kusanagi-san's going to go."

Yusaku was quiet, staring at his hands.

"I-I don't have a yukata to wear, I'd look out of place."

Takeru stared at him before cracking a laugh, "Is that it, is that the only reason? Because I can help you with that."

...

Yusaku shifted anxiously on his feet as he waited for Takeru, who was finished getting changed into his yukata in the back of the truck.

Somehow Takeru had managed to talk him into going to the festival, despite his reluctance. He'd tried to use the excuse that he didn't have a yukata that fit him, which was true, only to find himself dragged out shopping.

His yukata was light blue in colour with the sleeves and hem adorned in a flower and stars pattern.

"Oi oi! What about me?" asked Ai, shaking his tiny fists. Yusaku had the left the duel disk on a table in the hotdog truck, the last thing he wanted was the AI to give a running commentary while they were at the festival.

"You can keep Kusanagi-san company," said Yusaku.

"And besides, Flame'll be here too," said Takeru, setting his own duel disk down beside Yusaku's as he stepped out of the back room.

As he stepped out of the truck Yusaku momentary found himself at a loss for words. He'd never seen Takeru in anything other than his school uniform, so seeing him dressed up in a fiery red yukata and sandals gave him momentary pause.

"You sure you two don't want to stay and help me out?" asked Kusanagi with a teasing grin. Even he'd dressed up for the occasion, leaving his trademark jacket and hoodie hanging up inside the truck.

"No I think we'll be fine," said Yusaku before turning to Takeru. "Let's go before we're roped into working."

Takeru laughed, "Alright. We'll see you later Kusanagi-san."

Before they turned away to leave, Yusaku heard a clicking sound and noticed that Kusanagi was holding his cellphone in one hand.

"Don't make that face at me," laughed Kusanagi, noticing Yusaku staring at him. "Consider this for posterity's sake."

Yusaku flushed and quickly took hold of Takeru's hand, dragging him away before Kusanagi could embarrass him any more.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Takeru, letting his hand settle into Yusaku's comfortably as they walked. "He's just happy that you came. Now come on, why don't we enjoy ourselves, we have the whole night."

The streets were decorated in strings of fairy lights and paper lanterns, while many, many brightly coloured streamers hung from the trees along side other colourful, paper decorations. Food vendors and all sorts of stalls had sprung up in the streets, the tantalizing smells making Yusaku's mouth water. And there were so many people. He was pretty sure the entirety of Den City had come out and managed to fit itself into the park and surrounding streets.

"Not nearly as bad as you thought?" asked Takeru, flashing him a smile.

"I...suppose not," said Yusaku finally.

Takeru's face brightened and Yusaku felt a slight tug on his hand as his pace suddenly picked up. "Good, then let's go. I know exactly where to go first," he said.

Yusaku followed after him, Takeru almost dragging him down the road. They came to a stop at one of the snack stands and Takeru released his grip on Yusaku's hand.

As he watched Takeru go up to the man behind the stand he couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment now that Takeru's hand was no longer in his. It didn't feel like it had been that long ago that the idea of a friend was a near foreign concept to him, and yet, Takeru had slipped into his life so effortlessly and easily. And he was glad for it, glad that he'd come into his life, and that he was still there.

"Yusaku!" Takeru's voice snapped him back to his senses and he noticed he was holding several sticks of fried squid. Wordlessly, Yusaku took the ones being offered to him and Takeru smiled. "It's always a good idea to get snacks first."

"O-oh, thanks."

Ai huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to explore the festival too, it sounded like so much fun, but Yusaku had just abandoned him in the hotdog truck.

"It's not fair, leaving us here like this, how rude!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," said Kusanagi as he turned over the skewers of chicken on the grill.

"Is it a date?" asked Ai, causing Kusanagi to almost drop the food in his tongs. "That has to be it, it's a date, that's why they don't want us with them, right Flame?"

"That would be my assessment of the situation" said Flame with a nod.

"I-I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" asked Kusanagi, trying to hold back a laugh.

"This isn't your first festival is it?" asked Yusaku as he followed behind Takeru as they walked through the streets of the festival. They'd polished off the fried squid and it was taking everything Yusaku had not to drag Takeru towards another food stand, the sweet and savoury smells mouthwatering and tantalizing.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, Kiku and I always went to the festival back home. It was, one of the few things I was still interested in, one of the few things I actually wanted to do." He looked over at Yusaku and smiled slightly, "What about you? Have you ever been?"

Yusaku shook his head. "No, not that I remember anyways."

"Why? I mean, if it's ok to ask," said Takeru quickly. "It sounds like Kusanagi-san's tried to get you to come with him before."

Yusaku sighed, coming to a rather abrupt stop. "Do you know what it's like, to be surrounded by people and still feel, alone?" he asked finally.

"Not really," said Takeru, scratching his head. "But, I mean, for the last while I wanted to be alone so..."

"That's what it's been like for me for the longest time, alone in a crowd, and coming to something like this only makes it worse," said Yusaku. "Seeing everyone here with someone."

Takeru looked at him, eyes soft before reaching out and catching Yusaku's hand in his. "You know, you're not alone anymore," he said, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I mean you have Ai, and Kusanagi-san and, well, me."

Yusaku's heart skipped a beat as Takeru grabbed his hand, a warm blush spreading to his cheeks.

"So you don't have to be alone anymore," he said with a smile.

A tiny smile tugged at his lips as he looked at Takeru, trying to find his voice again.

"Come on, I know something else we can do before the fireworks," said Takeru, tugging Yusaku's hand gently.

"Get more snacks?"

Takeru laughed, "Well that too. But I was thinking we should go write out our wishes. I saw a place a little while back with tanzakus to write on and some bamboo trees for us to hang them on."

"Writing...wishes?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll explain on the way." Holding Yusaku's hand he dragged him off and back down the road.

Writing wishes, Yusaku wasn't even sure what he would wish for anyways. At one point he might have written something like 'revenge for happened to me' but that had been quelled after the Tower of Hanoi. What did he want? A family? While he'd always felt a little bit envious growing up when he saw everyone else with their families, he hadn't felt that way in a while. Between Ai and Kusanagi he felt considerably less alone, even Roboppi was like a part of his strange patchwork family. And it wasn't like a family could just, magically appear, that was ridiculous.

He looked ahead at Takeru as they walked and shook his head, he didn't really need to wish for friends either. Takeru, Ai and Kusanagi, they counted as friends right? As it stood he'd never really wanted friends before, never felt the need for them, but he was pretty sure if had to call someone a friend then they would count as such. Especially Takeru.

"Yusaku? Are you listening to me?" Takeru looked back at Yusaku with a curious look, tugging on his hand slightly.

"I heard you," replied Yusaku quickly. He had heard him, at least most of what he'd been saying, so it wasn't a total lie.

"That's good, you looked like you were spacing out for a bit there so I wasn't sure. Come on we're almost there." He pointed ahead to a small shop, the trees out front of which were covered in colourful strips of paper. "Any ideas on what you want to write?"

"I thought the point of a wish was to keep it a secret and not tell anyone?"

Takeru laughed, "I guess that's true."

Despite the number of tanzakus already covering the trees out front, the small shop was still bursting at the seams and Yusaku and Takeru could barely fit inside.

As they squeezed in Takeru nearly collided head long with a group coming out, slips of colourful paper in their hands.

"Homura-kun?"

"O-oh Zaizen-san! I didn't know you were here," sputtered Takeru, taking a step back to keep from literally running into Aoi, who was on the way out, accompanied by her brother and a woman Yusaku recognized as having stopped at the hotdog truck once before. Aoi was dolled up in a pale blue yukata patterned with birds and flowers and clips with white flowers in her hair. The older woman with them, who was practically wrapped around Akira's arm and leaning on his shoulder, was dressed in wine-red, her long pink hair pulled back in a ponytail and adorned with a flowery pin.

"Aoi? Are these friends of yours from school?" asked Akira, looking from Takeru and Yusaku to Aoi.

"They're classmates," she mumbled. "I didn't expect to see you here Fujiki-kun."

"I didn't intend to come but, I was convinced."

"You should invite your friends over sometime," said Akira.

"N-nii-san!"

"Oh Akira, let the girl be," chided the woman, giving his arm a swat. "But he's right, you should have them over sometime."

Aoi hid her face in her hands. "I hate the both of you," she muttered.

"We'll see you at school I guess," said Takeru with a wave as they slipped past them.

"Yeah, see you," said Aoi quietly, sparing them a last glance over her shoulder.

"Now Aoi, let's get these hung up so we can get some snacks before the fireworks. Your brother's treat of course."

Akira sighed, "Ema..."

"Oh don't be a sourpuss Akira."

Their voices soon faded out, getting lost among the noise of the crowd and Yusaku turned his attention back to Takeru, who was talking to someone, presumably whoever was tending the place.

Glancing around, Yusaku hoped that they would be able to finish up quickly, the large number of people was quickly becoming claustrophobic feeling and he didn't like it.

"Here you go Yusaku." Takeru turned back to him, holding out a marker and slip of bright red paper with string fastened to one end. There was a second marker and similar paper in his other hand. "I hope you've come up with some kind of wish to write on it."

"Oh yeah, I have," fibbed Yusaku as he took it from him. He bit his lip as he looked at the paper, what was he going to write?

He stole a glance over at Takeru who was writing away on his tanzaku. Being able to spend time with Takeru was nice, it was the first time he'd actually enjoyed the company of someone that wasn't Kusanagi, but, he couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. Once they were done with their mission, once they had stopped Lightning and SOL and Hanoi and made sure the Ignis were safe and the Cyberse World rebuilt, there would be no reason left for Takeru to stay. He could go home. No, it would be more accurate to say that he _would_ go home. As the thought entered his mind, Yusaku felt a painful twinge in his chest. He'd be alone again, all alone.

He looked back at the paper in his hands, he knew what he wanted to write now.

"So, to get more snacks after this?" asked Yusaku as he tied the tanzaku to a tree branch, double checking that the knot was secured.

"Sounds good to me. What would you like?"

Yusaku stopped, hands hovering over the branch. "Me?"

Takeru nodded, "Yeah, I chose before so this time it's your turn. Is there anything you really want to have?"

Yusaku was quiet, thoughtful as he looked around. He hadn't expected to be asked what he wanted, especially since Takeru seemed to be the one who knew more about the festival. "How about we get some taiyaki and cotton candy? If we get enough we can share."

Takeru's face lit up and he grabbed Yusaku's hand again. "That sounds great."

A tiny smile tugged as Yusaku's lips as he followed Takeru, regardless of what the future held he was going to enjoy the festival with Takeru.

"And then, maybe we could watch the fireworks. I-I know of a place with a good view."

"They do fireworks here too?" asked Takeru.

Yusaku nodded. "It's the only part of the festival I've ever seen, it's sort of hard to ignore."

"We're not going back to your place are we?" asked Takeru with a grin.

"N-no, not that far," replied Yusaku, cheeks flushing quickly. "Besides you can't see them that well from my place, even if you can hear them. Too many buildings in the way."

"Well, I look forward to wherever we're going."

Their first stop was the taiyaki stand, which they left with a small box of taiyaki, unable to decide which fillings they wanted to try. They had red bean paste, chocolate and a custard-like filling, more than enough to last them, likely even till the next day.

As they waited in line, Takeru looked at the swirls of pink and blue cotton candy, then to Yusaku and laughed softly. "It's almost like your hair."

"I'm pretty sure my hair wouldn't taste as good."

"Yeah, the cotton candy would definitely be sweeter."

With their snacks obtained it was Yusaku's turn to take the lead, Takeru following him through the streets.

"They set the fireworks off out over the water," explained Yusaku as they walked. "I know some good locations that over look it, we can go there."

"So, was it really as bad as you thought it would be?" asked Takeru as they walked, holding out the stick of cotton candy to Yusaku. "The festival I mean."

"I had someone to go with this time," said Yusaku before taking a bite from the sugary treat. "I don't think I'd have enjoyed it as much if I'd gone alone. But, to answer your question, no, it wasn't as bad."

Takeru smiled and reached his free hand out to Yusaku. "I'm glad. It feels like you do so much for everyone else, I wanted to do something for you for a change."

Yusaku regarded Takeru's outstretched hand for a moment before placing his own in it, linking their fingers together as their hands fell between them.

As they walked in silence, the sounds of the festival began to fade out behind them, growing quieter as they left the main festival area. Lights were strung in the trees and lanterns lined the boardwalk but the number of people began to diminish the farther along they went. By the time they reached the outskirts of the festival the cotton candy had been fully devoured, leaving nothing but an empty stick.

"The cliffs up here look out over the bay," said Yusaku, pointing to the path ahead. "We should get a nice view from there."

"Won't people already be there?" asked Takeru. "If it's such a good view."

"Most people tend to view the fireworks closer to the water. It's a shorter walk from the festival and not as out of the way."

"Does this mean you've watched them before?"

Yusaku looked away, "Sometimes. I've never gone to the festival itself but I've come here to watch the fireworks. It's quiet and out of the way."

"Sounds like a nice place."

When Yusaku had said it had a great view, he wasn't kidding, and Takeru found himself at a loss for words they stopped at the cliff-top, the unobstructed view of the bay before them. The stars glittered in the sky above them, reflected on the almost mirror-like surface of the water below.

"Looks like Orihime and Hikoboshi will get to meet this year after all," said Takeru, pointing at the clear skies above and the bright stars in question.

"Looks like it," said Yusaku as he sat down in the grass, Takeru soon following suit, the empty cotton candy stick and box of taiyaki resting in the grass beside them. "No clouds tonight. That's good."

Yusaku sighed heavily and Takeru gave him a curious look. "Yusaku?"

"Takeru, when this is over, this situation with the Ignis that is, you're going to go home, aren't you?"

Takeru blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah probably, that was always the plan after all. But what brought that on all of a sudden?"

Yusaku shook his head, "Just thinking, that's all."

"But you know, it's not like it'll be forever," said Takeru with a smile. "I don't live that far away, I can grab a train to come and visit, or you could grab the train and visit me." The smile on his face widened and he caught Yusaku's hands in his. "If you come and visit then you can meet Kiku and my grandparents. I know Kiku's dying to meet you, and I'm sure my grandparent's would be glad to see I'm making more friends. And then-then I can show you my home."

"T-Takeru..."

He blushed and looked away shyly, "I mean, if you want to that is."

"No, I'd, I'd like that," replied Yusaku with a smile.

"I promise, it won't be forever. I don't want it to be forever. And besides, even if we finish things soon, I'll still be around till the end of school year anyways," said Takeru. "So we have plenty of time. But I promise, it won't be forever."

Yusaku felt his chest flutter as Takeru squeezed his hands, only letting go with one hand so he could shift to sit beside him, almost shoulder to shoulder. Yusaku's cheeks warmed as Takeru leaned against his side, their fingers entwined in the grass between them.

As they sat together, Yusaku found his gaze drawn skyward to the stars, the whole reason they were even out there in the first place. Even if he'd never gone to the festival, he knew the story behind it, about the Weaver Princess Orihime and her lover the Cowherd Hikoboshi and how they could only meet once a year. It was a slightly romantic, if sad tale, he couldn't imagine only seeing someone once a year.

Hopefully it wouldn't end up that way.

"Hey, Yusaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you, close your eyes for a moment?"

"How come?"

"I just, I have something I want to give you, but it's a surprise."

Yusaku gave him a curious look, what could Takeru possibly have for him, he hadn't seen him buy anything else or bring anything with him.

"Alright."

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Takeru looking over at him, pale blue eyes almost sparkling in the starlight, a sight he frankly didn't want to stop staring at.

He wasn't sure what to expect as he sat there, Takeru's hand sliding gently against his and the grass rustling quietly with even the slightest of movements. Then something warm and soft pressed against his lips, sending his heart racing his chest. The sweet taste of cotton candy invaded his senses and it quickly became apparent that he was kissing Takeru. Slowly, Takeru's lips slid off his, cool air filling the space between them and Yusaku reacted instantly, hand shooting out to grab Takeru by the arm to keep him from moving. Takeru's lips were only off his for a moment before Yusaku chased after him and pressed their lips together again.

That feeling, that warm, fluttering feeling, he wanted to hold onto it as long as possible, to hold onto Takeru.

Takeru sighed softly against his lips, free hand coming to rest on Yusaku's arm gently.

Yusaku opened his eyes as their lips parted, meeting Takeru's gaze. Even in the starlight he could see the telltale sign of a bush on his face.

Yusaku leaned in, pressing his forehead to Takeru's. "Thank you, for bringing me to the festival. I'm glad I got to come."

Takeru smiled, "I'm glad you actually came," he replied, placing his hand on Yusaku's face and cupping his cheek softly. He closed the distance again, slotting their lips together.

A loud explosion shattered the silence causing them to jump apart in surprise. Another explosion rocked the night air as fireworks burst in brilliant displays of colour, shining like falling stars.

"You were right, the view is amazing from up here," said Takeru, leaning against Yusaku's shoulder.

"Flame, Flame, you know what we need in the Cyberse World? Fireworks!" Ai flailed his arms excitedly. "Kusanagi-chan, why did you never tell me about these before?"

Kusanagi laughed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. "And it looks like someone else enjoyed themselves too."

"Oh?"

Kusanagi pointed ahead and they followed his gaze till they saw Yusaku and Takeru walking towards them, hands held between them. They were smiling and talking happily, foreheads just barely touching as they walked.

"So it was a date!" explained Ai. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked Yusaku, turning his attention towards Kusanagi and the pair of Ignis sitting on the counter beside him.

"That you were on a date!" exclaimed Ai, cutting off Kusanagi before he could answer.

Yusaku's cheeks burned bright red and he turned to Kusanagi, who seemed to be fighting back the urge to laugh. "K-Kusanagi-san, what have you been telling them?"

"Hey I'm innocent of this," he said, holding his hands up. "They came up with this idea all on their own." He smiled as he lowered his hands, "You know, I don't think I've seen you like this before."

"What?"

"Happy. It's a nice change, you should try it more often."

Yusaku opened his mouth to reply but stopped as a bright flash filled his vision, temporarily blinding him.

"Really, more pictures?" asked Yusaku.

"Well you weren't smiling at the beginning of the night, so I needed another," said Kusanagi with a grin. "Now, think you can help me clean up so we can going?"

With the trains no longer running for the night, and everyone tired from the day's excitement, it was decided that Takeru would just crash as Yusaku's place for the night. Although, Kusanagi wasn't sure they'd even make it back there, if the sight in the back of his truck was any indication. They'd both drifted off to sleep, leaning against one another as they slept, huddled together in the back.

_'I hope one day, I won't have to say goodbye_. _'_

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations for anyone who, doesn't know what the Tanabta festival is! Or some of the things I mentioned. (I spent a lot of time googling shit, let me share with you :p also it sounds really fun to go to) 
> 
> -Yakitori, basically chicken skewers. I figured it was a little bit more appropriate for festival food than, hotdogs.  
> -Taiyaki, those fish-shaped pancakes filled with various fillings (traditionally red bean paste but it looks like you can use a variety of different fillings)  
> -Tanzaku, strips of paper that are used for writing wishes/dreams on. They're usually tied to bamboo trees, as bamboo grow straight up, and quickly, so it would take the wishes to heaven).
> 
> The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi (represented in the sky by the stars Vega and Altair) is the story that the Tanabata festival (aka Star Festival) revolves around.   
> Orihime, the weaver, was lonely so her father, the heavenly king, introduced her to Hikoboshi and the two fell in love. But they were so in love they began to neglect their cuties-no cloth was woven and the cows roamed loose all over heaven. The king separated the two with the Milky Way, but moved by her pleas, allowed them to meet once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month.   
> But when they went to meet they were still trapped on either side of the river as there was no bridge. Seeing her crying a flock of magpies came and used their wings to form a bridge so the lovers could meet.
> 
> Takeru's comment about the sky being clear is a reference the fact that should it rain the magpies wouldn't be able to come and form the bridge and the lovers wouldn't be able to meet.
> 
> Also, while the '7th day of the 7th month' would refer to July, the festival is often held in August, due to that being the seventh month on the traditional Japanese lunisolar calendar.


End file.
